Charmed Again Part II
by Lord Zimsmaster
Summary: Basically the same episode but with an extra character of my own. Now that the Power of Three has been reconstituted, will Paige accept her responsibility as a witch and a sister? Or will The Source persuade her to become evil?


[Scene: Underworld. The Source appears before the Oracle.]

**The Source:** My assassin failed. The witch is alive.

**Oracle:** Yes, I know.

**The Source:** You told me her future was short-lived. You told me-

**Oracle:** I told you only that it appeared to be short-lived. Seeing into the future is not always exact, especially when magical forces are at play.

**The Source:** The Power of Three is strong. She'll be almost untouchable now that she's reunited with her new sisters.

**Oracle:** Once the bond is formed, perhaps, but it has yet to, which means she's vulnerable, easily swayed. (She goes over to the Source.) 48 - little hours. The window of opportunity agreed to eons ago by both sides to protect free will. (Whispers) The great flaw in the grand design.

**The Source:** She hasn't chosen the other side yet?

**Oracle:** Well, she's young, confused, doesn't know which way to turn. You must seduce her into using her powers for evil, then she will become evil. And that's even better than killing her, which, of course you could still do. You need to get close to her, read her soul, corrupt it, and she's yours. (The Source caresses the Oracle's chin.)

**The Source:** And you... you need to see the future more clearly, Oracle... for your own future. (He then vanishes.)

[Cut to Shane's room in the hospital. Shane wakes up and stands up. The lights flicker. The Source appears before him.]

**Shane:** What the hell? Who are you?

**The Source:** For now, I am you. (The Source disappears and possesses Shane. Paige enters the room.)

**Paige:** Oh, my God, the most horrible thing has happened to me! I can't explain it.

**Shane/Source:** Shh. It's okay, honey. I'm here now. It's okay. (The possessed Shane has his eyes turn all black as he embraces Paige.)

[Scene: Manor. Next morning. Kitchen. Piper retrieves an ice pack from the freezer and places it gently on Leo's neck. Leo holds it against his sore neck.]

**Piper:** I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't figure out a way to heal yourself.

**Leo:** It's kind of hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out. (Phoebe walks in.)

**Phoebe:** Leo, how is possible for an angel to even get knocked out? I mean, you are, after all, technically dead.

**Leo:** Three years together, and now you're asking these questions?

**Phoebe:** Well...

**Piper:** I think the more appropriate question is, how does a white-lighter get somebody knocked up? (Phoebe lets out a giggle.)

**Leo:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Piper:** What do you think it means?

**Leo:** If it's about Paige, I swear, the Elders had no idea that she even existed, or that she was your sister.

**Phoebe:** Sister witch.

**Piper:** Half-witch, half-Whitelighter. Let's not forget that little surprise. (She helps Leo with the ice pack.) I still can't believe that Mom kept that secret from us.

**Phoebe:** Well, it sounded like she didn't have much of a choice.

**Piper:** We're her daughters. She could've found a way to share that information with us. (The doorbell rings.) That better not be another long-lost relative. (She goes to answer the door. Phoebe and Leo follow. Piper greets Darryl at the door and lets him in.)

**Darryl:** Hi Piper.

**Piper:** Hi there. (Piper closes the door and Darryl looks around.)

**Darryl:** Where's Cortez?

**Leo:** Who?

**Darryl:** Inspector Cortez - the one I hit over the head, the one you said you would take care of. He's missing. Police inspectors are not supposed to be missing. Where is he?

**Phoebe:** Well, I kind of sent him to…

**Piper:** Timbuktu. It rhymed with undo.

**Darryl:** Timbuktu.

**Leo:** It's okay. Cole went to get him.

**Darryl:** Cole? (Cole shimmers into the manor by the stairs.)

**Phoebe:** Cole!

**Cole:** Wait. (He gets an energy ball ready and a bounty hunter appears suddenly and strikes. The bolt of blue lightning misses Cole barely and Cole kills the bounty hunter with his energy ball. Cole stands up.) Damn bounty hunters… they're like gnats. (Eric shimmers in, who looks even worse than Cole.)

**Darryl:** Where's the inspector?

**Cole:** Don't worry. We found him. Moved him to a place he can't tell a soul what he saw. Literally.

**Leo:** What do you mean? Where'd you put him? (Cole gestures below him.)

**Phoebe:** In the basement?

**Piper:** No. I think he means a little bit further down than that.

**Phoebe:** Oh.

**Leo:** Cole, he's a cop. He's one of the good guys.

**Cole:** He's also the one who can expose them as witches. I think that you, above anybody, would want to avoid that at all costs.

**Leo:** Not at that cost. We have to save him.

**Darryl:** Save him? What do you mean, save him? Wh-what's going on?

**Phoebe:** You know what, Darryl? We are going to take care of this whole mess.

**Darryl:** Wait a second. Hold...

**Phoebe:** You don't worry about it. (She escorts Darryl out the door and then joins the others.)

**Piper:** Okay. Maybe you can talk to the Inspector, reason with him. (Phoebe hugs Cole.)

**Cole:** And what if he can't? What if you two get exposed? What's to say the same thing won't happened to you that happened to Prue?

**Phoebe:** Well it's a risk we'll have to take.

**Cole:** Yeah well, you know what? There's another risk you guys have to worry about. On the way back, we heard gargoyles.

**Piper:** Gargoyles? You mean like statues?

**Eric:** That's only in they're in their resting state. They come alive to ward off evil. In this case, I think they're trying to ward off the Source. I think he's surfaced.

**Phoebe:** Wait - what? He's here? Now? Where?

**Eric:** I don't know. Could be anywhere. Or anyone.

**Leo:** Probably came for Paige, but she doesn't stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what her power is yet.

**Phoebe:** Leo, we don't stand a chance against him. Not without Prue.

**Leo:** But you might with Paige - the new Power of Three.

**Piper:** Can you sense her?

**Leo:** I don't think so. She's too new.

**Piper:** Well then we just have to start with the church Mom was talking about.

**Phoebe:** Piper…

**Piper:** What? Phoebe, I'm not crazy about it, either, but we can't just do anything about it - now. Mom wouldn't want us to... and neither would Prue.

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Shane/Source is staring at a bird in a cage. Bird is scared.]

**Paige:** Oscar...what's the matter, sweetheart? It's okay. I'm home. (Paige goes back to her closet and picks out a jacket. She sits down on her bed.)

**Shane/Source:** Maybe he doesn't like me.

**Paige:** Don't be ridiculous. He's always liked you.

**Shane/Source:** Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened last night? (Paige sits on the bed.)

**Paige:** No. It's nothing.

**Shane/Source:** It seemed like something to me. You were pretty scared.

**Paige:** Let's just say that when I wanted to find out who I was, I didn't want to find out I was a freak. Look, can we just talk about this later?

**Shane/Source:** Of course. Hey, I never got to thank you for taking such good care of me. (Shane/Source and Paige are about to kiss but they break apart when Paige's bird, Oscar, screeches very loudly.)

**Paige:** Oscar. Listen, I should get to work anyway. I'm in enough trouble with the boss as it is. (Paige heads for the door and Shane/Source raises a glowing red hand at Paige's direction.)

**Shane/Source:** Well, I know how badly you want to be there for that placement hearing. (Paige stops and turns around.)

**Paige:** How did you know about that?

**Shane/Source:** Well, you told me, remember? Little boy, abusive dad. You said nothing gets under your skin more than that.

**Paige:** Right. Okay. Make yourself at home. Stop by the lunch if you feel up to it.

**Shane/Source:** Count on it. (Paige leaves her apartment. Shane/Source turns to the bird, Oscar, and sets him on fire leaving a burnt corpse behind in the birdcage. Shane/Source disappears in a fiery display.)

[Scene: Underworld. Cortez is on a ledge screaming.]

**Cortez:** Help me! (Below him is a pool of hot magma. He is startled when he looks down. Leo orbs in and Cole shimmers in and onto a ledge next to Cortez.) Help me! You! Stay away from me! Stay away!

**Leo:** We're here to save you.

**Cortez:** You're the one who put me here!

**Cole:** No, no. Actually, that was just me. Hoping you'd change your mind about the girls, have you?

**Cortez:** Killing me is the only way to keep me from trying to stop you!

**Leo:** We're not going to kill you, Inspector. But what you don't understand, is that by exposing the girls, you're not stopping evil, you're helping it.

**Cortez:** Oh, yeah, right.

**Cole:** (whispers to Leo) You do understand that if we take him back, it's over. I'll lose Phoebe and you'll lose Piper. (Leo outstretches his hand to Cortez.)

**Leo:** Take my hand.

**Cortez:** No.

**Leo:** Take my hand. Where else can I take you that's worse than this? (Cortez grabs Leo's hand and they orb out, followed by Cole, who shimmers out.)

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is talking to her uncle on the phone at her desk in her cubicle.]

**Paige:** (Into phone) So, how's Aunt Julie? Yeah? Oh. Is her hip any better? (A couple comes up to the receptionist.)

**Jake:** Jake and Carol Grisanti for Mr. Cowan.

**Receptionist:** Okay. I'll let him know you're here. (Paige is distracted by it.)

**Paige:** (Into phone) I'm sorry. Say that again? I got distracted.

**Receptionist:** He'll be with you in a few minutes. (Jake goes over to the wife.)

**Jake:** I'm gonna go wash up, all right? (He leaves.)

[Cut to bathroom. Jake washes his face. The lights in the bathroom flash and he turns to find Shane/Source standing there.]

**Jake:** What do you want? (The Source comes out of Shane and possesses the man, Jake.)

[Cut to Paige still talking on the phone.]

**Paige:** (Into phone) Hey, before you go, can I ask you a question? Do you guys still go to that church Mom and Dad used to go to? Is there still a nun called Sister Agnes there? (Pauses) Yeah, right. The one that found me. No, no, I haven't spoken to but something's come up, and I think I should. (He sees Jake/Source over by Mr. Cowan.) Uh, Uncle Dave, I gotta go. I'll call you back, okay? Yeah, I love you too. (Paige hangs up the phone and walks over to her boss.) Mr. Cowan.

**Cowan: **Hey, look Paige. I got this, okay?

**Paige:** No. But you can't let that little boy go home with that jerk.

**Cowan:** Paige, number one, you don't know for a fact he's abusing the boy. And number two, this is none of your business. You are an assistant, not a social worker.

**Paige:** That's because you're too cheap to make me one. (Mr. Cowan goes back into his own office. Jake/Source stands at the other side of the office window and gives Paige a look. Cowan closes the window blinds and Paige leans against the window.)

[Cut to Manor. Piper is holding the Yellow Pages and looks into Phoebe's room.]

**Piper:** Phoebe, I think I found… (Phoebe's not there.) The church. Phoebe? (She looks into Prue's old room to find Phoebe standing there, facing the window. Piper sets down the phone book and walks up to her sister.) What are you doing in here?

(Phoebe turns around holding a leather jacket. Phoebe's face is tear stained.)

**Phoebe:** You remember the time I borrowed this from Prue without asking?

**Piper:** Which time?

**Phoebe:** When my boyfriend's cat peed on it. Oh. She got so mad, I thought she was gonna have a stroke. (She whips her nose.) But the funny thing was, she got mad at you because she thought that you were the one that had borrowed it. And you never told her the truth. She never knew it was really me. (Phoebe sobs and sits down on a red sofa. Piper comes over and sits beside her. Piper pulls Phoebe to her and embraces her sister.) I miss her so much.

**Piper:** I know. Me, too. I was wondering when you were gonna let go.

**Phoebe:** I was just… I was trying to. (Piper hands her a tissue.) Thanks. Stay strong, you know, keep it together for you, and… then I put all my energy into trying to save… Paige because I figured only one of us could break down at a time. Otherwise, we'd both be useless. (She sits up.) I'm scared, Piper. I'm really, really scared. She always took the lead. She was… she was our big sister. How are we supposed to go on without her? How are we supposed to go up against the Source without her? (Piper sighs.)

**Piper:** I don't know. But I do know that we can't let the bastard get Paige, either so, no matter what we think or feel, she is our sister. And sisters protect each other.

[Cut to office. Paige is pacing. Cowan comes out of his office. Paige approaches him.]

**Paige:** What's happened?

**Cowan:** Nothing's been decided. We're gonna meet again tomorrow.

**Paige:** Tomorrow? You can't let him go home with that kid?

**Cowan:** I can, and I am. Look, Paige, you weren't in there. He was very persuasive.

**Paige:** Persuasive? What about the police report? What about the counselor's recommendations?

**Cowan:** Look, Paige, I know how you feel about these cases, but we can't make a decision based on what you think. We have to base it on face, but right now we don't have enough yet. I'm sorry. (Cowan walks away. Jake/Source and his wife step out of the little office and he confronts Paige.)

**Jake/Source:** You got a problem, lady?

**Paige:** Yeah, I do. I got a problem with people who hit their kids.

**Jake/Source:** Oh.

**Carol:** Come on, Jake. Let's just go.

**Jake/Source:** Wait. Wait. Listen, I can do whatever the hell I want to... (lowers voice) and there's nothing you can do to stop me. (Paige gets her purse and turns to leave. Cowan looks at her departing.)

**Cowan:** Where do you think you're going?

**Paige:** Church. (Paige leaves.)

[Cut to Jake/Source entering the bathroom. He finds an old man bent over Shane's unconscious body.]

**Old Man:** Can you give me a hand? I - I - I think that he must have slipped.

(Jake/Source turns the old man's body into flames and is gone. The Source comes out of Jake and repossesses Shane.)

[Cut to Paige entering a church. There is a gargoyle statue. Paige makes her way to approach a nun.]

**Paige:** Excuse me. Are you Sister Agnes?

**Sister Agnes: **Yes. And who might you be?

**Paige:** I'm Paige. Paige Matthews.

**Sister Agnes:** No.

**Paige:** You might not remember me. I probably changed a little bit since you last saw me on August 2nd 1977. Does that ring any bells?

**Sister Agnes:** Oh, dear Lord.

[Time lapse. Paige and Sister Agnes are in a little office. Sister Agnes retrieves a box from a trunk.]

**Sister Agnes:** I was just about your age, when they came. (She puts the box on the table.)

**Paige:** They? My mother and my father?

**Sister Agnes:** They came in a swirl of bright white lights just like, angels.

**Paige:** White lights. What do you mean?

**Sister Agnes:** Well, that's how they appeared, with you in their arms! I was stunned. I - I didn't know what to think. They said that you were in great danger, that they had no other choice but to give you up, to protect you.

**Paige:** Danger? What kind of danger?

**Sister Agnes:** Well, they didn't say. But I could tell from their pain that it must be very real. They asked me to find you a good home, a safe home, and to keep their secret… until you came looking.

**Paige:** But how could they know?

**Sister Agnes:** Because you come from them, my dear. As wonderful and precious as your adoptive parents were to you, you still come from angels. (She reaches into the chest and pulls out a blanket with a P on it.) They asked me to save this for you for this day. It's what they bundled you up in. Your mother had only one request - that your name began with a P. (Someone knocks on the office door and Piper and Phoebe enters.) Yes, may I help…

**Piper:** Hi. (She freezes Sister Agnes.) Hey, what's up? We need to get you out of here.

**Paige:** What did you do to her?

**Phoebe:** Oh, she just froze her. She'll be fine.

**Piper:** Yeah. Lucky I didn't blow her up. My powers have been a little off lately.

**Phoebe:** Piper. (Phoebe points at the blanket Paige is holding.)

**Piper:** Is that our blanket? (Piper tries to touch it, but Paige pulls it away.)

**Paige:** No! That's mine! Leave me alone! (She turns to leave.)

**Piper:** All right! Gee. (Piper and Phoebe follow Paige.)

**Phoebe:** Paige. Paige. Paige.

**Piper:** Stop or I'll freeze! (Paige stops and turns. Phoebe and Piper stop as well.)

**Phoebe:** (To Piper) She's a witch. You can't freeze her.

**Piper:** (To Phoebe) She doesn't know that.

**Paige:** Will you please just leave me alone? (Paige continues to walk towards the main exit.)

**Phoebe:** Look, we know what you're going through. We went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches, too.

**Piper:** Look. You just gotta trust us. Somebody very, very bad is after you. (Paige stops and turns around.)

**Paige:** Trust you? You just froze a nun? How do I know you're not the bad ones?

**Piper:** Well if we are, then you are, sister.

**Phoebe:** Piper. (Paige turns to leave.)

**Piper:** What? Fine. Then you try.

**Phoebe:** (To Paige) You have a magical power, you know. (Paige stops and turns. Phoebe and Piper come closer to Paige to talk.) Mmm. At least, if you're really a Charmed One, you do. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself.

**Paige:** I have a power?

**Piper:** According to the prophecy, the third sister has the power to move things with her mind. Like Prue could.

**Paige:** How does it work?

**Phoebe:** You concentrate on an object like that candle right there. (She points at the candle a few feet away.) And then you just wave your arm at it.

(Phoebe demonstrates and waves her arm. Paige tries it, but nothing happens. She looks to Piper and Phoebe.)

**Piper:** Or, uh, you could squint your eyes. She used to squint her eyes.

(Paige waves her hand at the candle and squints but nothing happens to the candle. She turns back to the others.)

**Paige:** Well, maybe I'm not one of you after all if I can't even make that candle… (Paige raises out her hand in the candle's direction. The candle is surrounded by blue and white bright lights and disappears and reappears in Paige's outstretched hand. Paige hands the candle slowly to Phoebe.) Oh.

**Phoebe:** So perhaps the whitelighter in her makes it work differently? (Phoebe blows out the candle and sets it aside.)

**Piper:** Half-breed.

[Cut to outside. Jack/Source appears in a ball of fire and walks toward the church.]

**Shane/Source:** She better be here, Oracle. I'm running out of time.

**Oracle:** (as a voice) She is. Don't worry.

(Shane/Source stops and spots the gargoyle. The gargoyle screeches and Shane/Source drops to the ground covering his ears screaming in pain.)

**Shane/Source:** No!

[Cut to inside. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hear the noise.]

**Paige:** What is that?

**Phoebe:** I don't know.

[Cut to outside. Shane/Source's hand glows read and the doors open.]

**Shane/Source:** Paige.

**Paige:** Shane? (She rushes to help him.) What's the matter? My god, what happened?

**Shane/Source:** I don't know. Someone's after me. (She helps him up.)

**Phoebe:** Paige! (Piper and Phoebe run after Paige.)

**Paige:** Come on. Let's get out of here.

**Phoebe:** Paige! Come back! (Shane/Source turns and fires a red bolt at Piper and Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe scream and go flying backwards, sliding their way to the inside of the front of the church.) Whoo!

**Piper:** What the hell was that?

**Sister Agnes: **Good question.

[Cut to scene: San Francisco PD Station. Cole and Leo follow Cortez as he makes his way to a phone.]

**Cole:** Look, we didn't have to bring you back, you know. We could have just let you rot.

**Leo:** Cole, I really don't think this is helping any.

**Cole:** Like your way is? (Darryl comes over to him.)

**Darryl:** Cortez, where you've been?

**Cortez:** (Into the phone) This is Inspector Cortez. I need a surveillance team around the clock. I'll take one shift.

**Darryl:** What are you doing?

**Cortez:** What I said I'd do before you clipped me from behind.

**Cole:** You're making a big mistake, Inspector. (Leo hears a white-lighter call.) You have no idea what you're doing.

**Cortez:** You want to bet?

**Leo:** Something's wrong. Piper's calling.

**Cole:** Just so you know, whatever pain you put Phoebe through because of what you're doing will be nothing compared to the pain I put you through. You understand?

**Cortez:** (Into the phone) 1329 Prescott Street. Phoebe and Piper Halliwell. They're murder suspects.

**Leo:** All right. Come on. Come on. (He and Cole leave.)

**Cortez:** (Into the phone) Yeah, thanks. (Darryl grabs Cortez as he hangs up the phone.)

**Darryl:** Hey, listen Cortez. (He points at Darryl.)

**Cortez:** Let go of me. (Darryl does.) You make me sick. How long have you been covering up for them, huh? How many other murders have you ignored just to protect them? You're a disgrace to that shield, my friend. (Darryl pins him up to the wall.)

**Darryl:** This isn't the first time I've risked my career for those girls - my life, my family! They're the best people I've ever met, and they'll do more good than you'll ever know. And it cost them their sister. (Two inspectors pull Darryl away from Cortez.)

**Cop 1:** Hey, hey inspector, ease up.

**Cop 2:** Hey, you all right?

**Darryl:** I'm good. I'm good.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the couch. Cole, Leo and Eric are pacing in front of them with their arms folded.]

**Leo:** So the Source was there, at the church?

**Phoebe:** Well, the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling Dixie, Leo.

**Piper:** Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses. (Cole sits down.)

**Cole:** But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Paige?

**Phoebe:** Maybe he didn't want to go up against the Charmed Ones.

**Cole:** No, that doesn't make sense. He knows that Paige is new to her powers. If ever there was a time to attack…

**Leo:** Wait a minute. What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?

**Phoebe:** Translation please?

**Eric:** The mythological window.

**Leo:** There's a window of opportunity, an opening.

**Cole:** 48 hours.

**Leo:** Right, 48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way. (He sits down.)

**Phoebe:** Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?

**Eric:** No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…

**Leo:** She becomes evil forever. (Phoebe sighs.)

**Piper:** Who makes up these cockamamie rules? (Cole looks down and Leo looks up.) Oh, never mind…

**Phoebe:** Okay, so we have less than 24 hours to get to Paige and no idea how to find her.

**Piper:** But I bet the Source does.

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Paige is sitting on the couch with a blanket. Shane/Source brings her a glass of water and sits down next to her.]

**Shane/Source:** Here.

**Paige:** Thanks. (She takes a sip of her water.) I'm so sorry to involve you in all of this.

**Shane/Source:** All of what? Paige… (Paige puts down her glass.) What's going on?

**Paige:** I don't know. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.

**Shane/Source:** Hey, you don't have to know. You're safe here… with me. (They kiss.) (In Paige's head) I'll take care of you.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Cole is looking at Cortez, who's leaning against his car parked outside the Manor. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo are at the Book of Shadows.]

**Cole:** Are you sure you don't want me to turn Belthazor loose on Cortez just for a minute or two?

**Leo:** No. He doesn't have anything on the girls yet. Besides, now is no time to be blurring the line between good and evil.

(Phoebe closes the book.)

**Phoebe:** This is useless. (She clears her throat.) We're never gonna find Paige without a little help. (The book opens on it's own and flips through the pages. It stops on one page.) Works every time. Okay, an enchantment spell. Wait. How is this gonna help find her?

**Piper:** Well, maybe it's not to find Paige. Maybe it's so we can ID the source. See the last line? It's, "So she can reveal the evil within."

**Phoebe:** But that'll only help if we can find him?

**Leo:** Maybe we can, or at least, maybe you can. (He looks at Cole.)

**Phoebe:** What does he mean? (Cole walks toward them. He clears his throat.)

**Cole:** Demons can sense the Source's aura. It's how he reminds us of his power, his reach. Maybe if I focus on it…

**Phoebe:** Then he'll know you're doing it. And he'll find you.

**Cole:** Not if I was careful. It's your only chance at saving your sister. (He goes back to the window.)

**Piper:** Okay. So we need something to enchant.

**Phoebe:** Right, um… (Everyone looks around. Phoebe spots something.) Oh! (She goes over to a shelf and finds a pair of pink kiddy sunglasses.) How about these?

**Piper:** Oh Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** What? They're perfect.

**Piper:** Oh great. (They both hold either side of the sunglasses.)

**Piper/Phoebe: **"Magic forces far and wide, Enchant these so those can't hide, Allow this witch to use therein, So she can reveal the evil within."

(The glasses lenses' grow.)

**Phoebe:** Hmm.

**Piper:** Okay. Better test 'em. (Phoebe puts the glasses on. She giggles a little as she looks at Leo.)

**Leo:** Well?

**Phoebe:** Nothing. You look the same.

**Cole:** How 'bout me? (Phoebe looks at him and lets out a little scream.) What? (Through the glasses, Phoebe sees Cole as Belthazor as he walks toward the girls.) What do I look like?

**Phoebe:** You look like hell. (She looks at Eric and is just as shocked.)

**Eric: **What? It can't be that bad. (Through the glasses, Phoebe sees Eric as the Triad as he tilts his head all three of the Triad tilt theirs.)

**Phoebe:** Now you look even worse. (She takes off the glasses.) Enchanting. (Eric smiles. Phoebe looks up.) Thanks for the magical assist Grams.

**Piper:** How do you know it wasn't somebody else?

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Bathroom. She comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her and goes to the medicine cabinet. She hears Shane/Source voice. She stares in the mirror.]

**Shane/Source:** You know who you are now Paige. This is (his voice goes demonic) where your destiny lies. It lies not with your sister witches. (He appears behind her.) It's for no one but you. This is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power. (He makes an image of Jake/Source appear in the mirror.)

**Jake/Source:** You can't stop me.

**Shane/Source:** Use your power for your desires, to seek your own revenge. (The image disappears.) Use your power. Call for his heart. Call for his life. (He disappears. Paige holds up her hand and the glass from the mirror disappears.)

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Jake and Carol (his wife) storm out of an office. Mr. Cowan storms off in a different direction. Paige gets up and follows Jake and Carol as Shane/Source looks on.]

[Cut to outside. Jake and Carol go towards their car. Paige holds out her hand.]

**Paige:** Heart. (Jake clutches his heart in pain.)

**Carol:** Jake, what is it? (He falls to the ground as he doubles over.) No!

[Cut to other side of parking lot. Piper pulls up in her jeep with Phoebe, Cole, and Leo in it. They all get out and look around.]

**Phoebe:** I don't see Paige anywhere.

**Piper:** Are you sure this is the right place, Cole?

**Cole:** The Source is here. I can sense him.

**Leo:** Wait. There she is. (Phoebe puts on the sunglasses and sees a black aura around Paige.)

**Piper:** What is she doing?

**Phoebe:** I don't know, but she's got a black aura around her.

**Leo:** The Source?

**Cole:** No. It can't be. If Phoebe saw my demonic self, then she'd see his too.

**Phoebe:** Yeah. Well, whatever it is, it's not good. Come on. (They go towards Paige as a small crowd gathers around Jake.)

**Carol:** Jake! Jake! No.

**Phoebe:** Paige? Paige? It's me, Phoebe. And Piper.

**Paige:** He's evil. He's hurting his child.

**Carol:** Oh God! Honey.

**Phoebe:** No. You're being seduced into doing this.

**Carol:** No! No Jake!

**Piper:** All right. You know what? Hi. (She pushes Paige's hand down.) Leo, take her. Go home. Go, go, go, go. (Leo orbs out with Paige. Jake's pain lessens.)

**Cole:** Let's get out of here. (They walk away.)

**Carol:** Are you sure you'll all right? (Jake stands up.) Maybe you'd better lay back down.

**Jake:** I'm not covering for you anymore Carol. You keep your hands off our son. (He walks off.)

[Cut to Piper's jeep. Piper and Phoebe are in there.]

**Cole:** You two go ahead. Eric and I are going to stay behind. Make sure the Source doesn't follow you.

(Cole and Phoebe kiss. They then drive off. Shane/Source comes out of the building. He runs up behind Cole, but disappears in a burst of fire before Cole turns around. Cole and Eric then shimmers away. They then shimmer near Shane/Source and walk up behind him. He turns around and stabs Cole in the stomach. Cole falls down on his knees. Eric tries to attack but is thrown against the wall, his head is bleading.)

**Shane/Source:** Don't die too quickly, traitor. (He holds his hand beside Cole's ear, emerging a yellow-orange light from it.) I want your beloved witch to see your last breath. (He puts his hand on his chin.) To feel the heartache of loss, again. (He begins to walk away.) Oracle, find Paige… one last time. (He disappears in a burst of fire.)

[Scene: Manor. Piper and Phoebe come in. Phoebe takes off her coat.]

**Piper:** Leo, where's…(As they enter a hall, a knife is thrown, nearly missing Piper and Leo. Phoebe and Piper let out a small scream.)

**Leo:** I'm having a hard time convincing her that she is not evil!

**Piper:** I see that.

**Paige:** Lamp.

(It disappears in white orbs and reappears. She telekinetically throws it toward Piper and Phoebe, who duck after they scream. It smashes against the wall.)

**Phoebe:** Bright side - at least she's getting the hang of her new power.

**Piper:** That was Mom's crystal! (She tackles Paige to the ground. Phoebe joins her in holding her down.)

**Phoebe:** Okay. Relax. Relax. (Leo takes Piper's place in holding Paige down as Piper gets up.) All right. Now what?

**Piper:** We just better hope there's some Wiccan exorcism in the Book of Shadows cause… yeah. (She goes to the stairs, but stops when the lights flicker off and on. Shane/Source appears by the corner of the stairs.) Who are you? (His eyes turn all black and he telekinetically throws Piper through the stairs banister.)

**Leo:** Piper!

**Phoebe:** Piper! (Shane/Source throws an energy ball at her, but she levitates to avoid it. She goes to kick Shane/Source and he disappears, making her crash into the Grandfather clock. He appears by the couch. Piper uses his power to blow him up. Paige stands up and Leo helps Piper up. Shane/Source reassembles. Phoebe grabs the glasses and puts them on. She sees the Source.) Oh, Piper! That's the… that's the… (She takes off the glasses and goes to Piper.) Loo…loo… loo… look! (Piper pushes her hand away.)

**Piper:** I know who that is.

**Shane/Source:** Your powers are strong, but will they be enough without the Power of Three.

**Paige:** Shane, what's going on?

**Shane/Source:** (In Shane's voice) It's okay. I'm here now.

**Paige:** Stay away from me.

**Leo:** She still has free will. You can't force her to choose.

**Shane/Source:** Oh, but she's already chosen, haven't you? Come with me. You'll be safe forever. I promise.

**Piper:** Don't listen to him. He's lying.

**Shane/Source:** They only want you for your power. You don't have to share it. It's yours. (He turns into Mr. Cowan.) You've already seen what you can do with it. You do what nobody else can do. (He turns into Carol.) You nearly saved my son from his father. From all the pain and suffering he's put him through. (He turns into the little boy.) Please help me. Don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope. (Paige takes his hand and starts to go with him.)

**Phoebe:** No! (The boy/Source races his hand, suspending Phoebe in mid-air and shocking her with electricity.) Help me!

(Paige pushes Boy/Source down and Phoebe falls down. Piper, Leo, and Paige go over to her to help her up. The clock chimes in the background.)

**Piper:** Phoebe? Okay. Come on. Come on. (The boy disappears and the Source reposes Shane, who stands up.) I guess blood's a little thicker than evil. (The Source/Shane looks at the clock and goes out of Shane, who falls to the ground, to reveal his true self.)

**Source:** I've broken the Charmed circle before. I'll do it again. Besides, it wasn't a complete loss. Thanks to Belthazor and his friend.

**Phoebe:** What did you do to him?

**Cortez:** Oh my God. (The Source, Leo, and the sisters turn to see Cortez standing near the front door with a video camera. He's amazed at what he sees.)

**Piper:** Inspector, would you get out of here? (As Cortez reaches for his gun, the Source fires an energy ball at him, knocking him on the coat rack. He screams. He's knocked on a hanger. Piper gasps. Cortez falls down, revealing blood on the hanger. The Source disappears in a blast of fire. The others race to Cortez. Leo kneels down beside him.)

**Cortez:** Looks like evil wins again, huh?

**Leo:** Not if I can help it. (He heals him. Cortez is shocked.)

**Paige:** How'd you do that? (Leo helps a shocked Cortez up.)

**Leo:** That's what white lighters do. We heal good people.

**Phoebe:** We have to go find Cole. (All, except Cortez, leave. He checks his used to be wound and the video camera.)

[Scene: Near South Bay Social Services. Cole is lying on the ground, nearly dead.]

**Phoebe:** Cole! (She spots him and runs over to him. She kneels down beside him. Piper spots Eric lying on the ground near Cole.) Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. (She puts his head in his lap. Piper freezes Cole and Eric.)

**Piper:** Heal them.

**Leo:** You know that it's against the rules.

**Phoebe:** Leo, screw the rules. The Elders owe us.

**Leo:** Even if I could, I could only heal his human half and that… wouldn't be enough power to save him. (Leo kneels down too.)

**Paige:** Aren't I half Whitelighter? I mean, couldn't I use my half to offset his half?

**Leo:** It's worth a try. Take my hand. (Paige kneels down beside him and does so.) Hold your other hand over his wound.

(Paige and Leo heal Cole. He unfreezes and gasps for air. Phoebe hugs him, happy he's alive.)

**Paige:** That was good, right? (Piper helps Paige stand up as Leo stands up too.)

**Piper:** That was very good. Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing.(Leo goes over and heals Eric, he then helps him stand up.)

**Eric: **I think you and I are going to stop hanging out together Cole. (They both start laughing.)

[Scene: San Francisco PD Station. Cortez comes in with his video camera. Darryl, sitting at his desk, watches him. Cortez looks at him. He looks over to the Captain. Cortez goes over to Darryl and hesitates for a moment before giving him the tape, which he takes. Cortez leaves and Darryl sighs.]

[Scene: P3. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole are sitting there. A waitress, Megan, brings Cole and Leo their drinks.]

**Cole:** Oh good, thank you.

**Leo:** Thanks, too. (She leaves.) Feels good be here again.

**Cole:** Feels good to be anywhere again. (He chuckles.)

**Phoebe:** I will drink to that. (They clink their drinks.) Don't ever scare me like that again.

**Cole:** Promise. (Phoebe smiles as she takes a drink.)

**Leo:** You okay?

**Piper:** I'm not sure.

**Leo:** Prue?

**Piper:** Yeah. We barely got through the funeral and then everything started to go crazy and we haven't had a chance to mourn yet. And that's just not right.

**Phoebe:** I think we'll have the rest of our lives for that.

**Piper:** I'm still not sure about continuing on with this destiny thing. I need some time to think about it. I hope you're okay with that.

**Phoebe:** Absolutely.

**Piper:** And I hope you're okay with it too.

**Leo:** They may not be, but I am. (He takes her hand. Paige walks up.)

**Paige:** So does this mean I get free drinks now? (Phoebe chuckles a little.) Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or… Okay. I'm just gonna go. (She begins to leave, but Leo stands up and stops her.)

**Leo:** No, Paige. You belong here, remember?

**Paige:** You sure? I don't want to intrude.

**Phoebe:** Mmm. Come on. Come sit right here. (Cole goes over to stand next to Leo as Paige sits down next to Phoebe.)

**Cole:** Okay, so, uh, maybe Leo and I should go uh… pretend like we got something better to do.

**Piper:** Good idea.

**Cole:** Yeah. (He and Leo leave. Eric shimmers in.)

**Eric: **Hey where are you guys going? (Leo and Cole pick Eric up and carry him off.) Wait, what's going on? Guys? Cole? Leo?

**Paige:** I won't stay long. I just wanted to, uh, come by and thank you.

**Phoebe:** For what?

**Paige:** For what? You mean, beside from saving my life. (She chuckles.) I feel like I should make you a cake or something.

**Piper:** Do you cook?

**Paige:** No, no. Not really.

**Phoebe:** So how's Shane?

**Paige:** He's okay, I guess, except I'm not to sure he wants to see me anymore.

**Phoebe:** Oh, I'm sorry.

**Paige:** No. Can't say I blame him. You know? He doesn't know exactly what happened to him, but he knows its something bad and he knows it's somehow connected to me.

**Piper:** Yeah, well, you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon, so, welcome to the club.

**Phoebe:** Can I ask you a question?

**Paige:** Hm-mmm.

**Phoebe:** Why did you come to Prue's funeral? I mean, you never even met her, right?

**Paige:** No. I never did. I don't want this to be taken the wrong way, but... I just feel like a part of me lost her too and I just... I felt drawn to her, to all you guys. I guess it was just a part of me trying to find out who I was. (Piper and Phoebe look at each other.)

**Piper:** Come on. There's something we need to show you.

**Paige:** Show me what?

**Phoebe:** What good magic can do. (They get up and leave.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe lights the last two candles in a circle and then join Piper by the Book of Shadows as Paige watches on.]

**Piper/Phoebe: **"Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide." (Patty appears in a bright light.)

**Phoebe:** There's someone here we thought you should meet. (Patty looks at Paige.)

**Patty:** Paige.

**Paige:** Mom?

(Patty steps outside the circle and becomes real. She hugs Paige, who smiles after the hug.)

**Patty: **Welcome home. (She hugs her again as Piper and Phoebe watch on the tender moment.)

**End**


End file.
